Tale of a Forever Dreamer/ From London to America
by Letoile
Summary: This is a story about a girl who comes to America with her over protective father to start a girls school. Then she meets the newsies. Please Read and Review!!! Thanks! Thanks to Dragon for the title!
1. A new beginning

It was a bitter cold day......

****

We were sailing west, westward from the dark and dank rabble of London 

streets. We, my poor soul of a father, and I, a young girl of 16, were leaving our 

sad lives as runaways in England. My father, William Shaft, as he was known,

had once been a powerful leader in Parliament of the British Crown. We were rich

and a part of the high upper class of British society, but then our lives fell. Or I 

should say that they were ruined. Our most valued friend, being at one time at least,

told my fathers great secret of once being a convicted criminal. We fled our up city 

apartment and then began to travel all over western Europe trying to settle down 

and live a comfortable life without the worry of people knowing Papa's name or 

history. Though just as we should have known, the news traveled fast and there was 

no hope of that simple life of solitude that we had dreamed of......

I wrote in my lavender colored journal at the bay window overlooking the salty waters of the Atlantic Ocean. I quickly slammed my journal shut at the sound of a soft thump at the door of my ship cabin.

"Come in," I replied as I stroked my dog, Kizzie, who was lying in my lap. She was a Shiatsu with hair of auburn gold. She was my only true companion at the time, besides Papa, and I loved her dearly.

My papa slowly walked in to have a seat on my large four poster bed."Hello Papa!" I exclaimed giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling, my darling Lizzie?" he smiled showing the sweet dimples that usually graced his rosy cheeks.

"Just fine Papa. I'll feel better when we finally arrive in America." I replied with a small frown. "I know Lizzie. For these three weeks have seemed like months." We both sighed with exasperation.

"I'm sure New York City will be the most exciting of all our travels. I always dreamed of being able to see all of the wonderful sites you used to talk about back in London. New York will be the last of our journeys? Won't it Papa?" I said excitedly. 

He smiled. "I'm sure it will Lizzy. I sure hope it will,"he smiled as if to encourage me to keep believing.

Her horn sounded loudly as we pulled into New York Harbor. Papa and I stood hand in hand staring wildly at the beautiful sites that laid before us. "You didn't come close to doing New York justice, Papa. It is the most beautiful city I have ever laid eyes upon." My stomach filled with butterflies. 

"New York is going to be wonderful. I'm sure our school will prosper greatly," Papa smiled to me. My father had retrieved most of our fortune from the banks before we left London with the hopes of starting a girl's academy in New York. He was now fulfilling his dream.

Of course I was obliged to say that I would attend the school after it was up and running, but I was a little worried about fitting in with the people in America. The people there were bound to be so much different than I was accustomed to. I had had no problems with making friends back at home but there was severe doubt inside me about the United States.

For some odd reason Papa always seemed to know what I was thinking and I hated it. "I know that you are worried about fitting in," he said as he watched me stair out to the horizon. His statement startled me and I turned to face him.

"Don't ask me how I know that. You're going to be fine," he wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders, "I felt the same way when I came to America as a lad. But trust me, you'll have a great deal of friends before it's all over. The girls at the school will be great friends."

"Thanks Papa," I replied with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, but there is something else important I need to have a word with you about. There are people here in New York like in London, street rats. No matter how nice they may seem, all they can bring you is trouble. Do you hear me? I want you to stay away from them."

Papa's face had gone down a dark path. It looked cold and scared. I didn't like it when he looked like that, "It's alright, Papa. I will stay away from them. You can trust me."

His face softened at my concerned eyes peering deep into his. He gave me a hug, "I can't believe I doubted you in the first place. My girl, my little girl; I should have known that you wouldn't."


	2. Wandering with curiousity

Kizzie and I excitedly poked our heads out of the carriage window as we were driven to our new home. New York City was so beautiful. No wonder they called it the city of lights. That had to be the most exciting moment of my life. I simply adored all of the tall buildings and the mixture of different cultured people that wandered the cobbled streets. My whole body shook with enthusiasm. 

Suddenly our carriage came to a halt at a very large cathedral like building. There was a large square clock at the top of a turret that stood in the center of the rooftop. The structure's four corners were rounded with balconies overlooking the city. Ivy draped every inch of it all, besides the large stain glassed windows, giving everything what seemed like, a greenish essence. 

Oh, how I wanted to get out of that smothery carriage and explore. 

"Well, this is it," Papa smiled. I jumped up enthusiastically as if to exit, but he stopped me with an extended hand. My happiness turned into a sudden frown. "I want you to stay in the coach for a few minuets while I tend to some business with the landlord."

Extremely disappointed I sat back down and began to pout. But as soon as I saw Papa enter the front door of the building I fastened Kizzie's leash upon her collar and we were out of there. "We're just going to go for a little stroll," I whispered to her as we snuck around the back of the carriage and were out of view.

We wandered down the street checking out all of the shops and people along the way. As I continued down the street, Kizzie in toe, thoughts filled my mind. And when we reached the end of that street and then the next, my thoughts had been confirmed; we were lost.

My heart beat more rapidly every second as more and more unfamiliar sites came to my eyes. Suddenly, I leapt with freight.

"I told you to stay in the coach."

"I'm sorry, Papa," I replied, lowering my head with shame as I took his rather wrinkled, feeble hand. 

My father's disapproval was the one thing that stung my heart the most in life. Even before my mother had passed away we had been the best of friends. Now that I was nearing the age of 17 the fear that we were drifting hung deep inside. He was constantly warning me of thing after thing, like he thought that I wasn't responsible. I didn't have the slightest idea that he only wanted me to be aware of the possibilities.


	3. A state of imagination

****

Sorry if I changed the point of view in the rest of the story. I found it much easier to write that way.

Her sixth floor bedroom was lined with hunter green walls. The balcony beside the canopy bed had large terracotta pots over flowing with lavender that reached the iron rails. 

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad that you like it. Your father went to a lot of trouble to fix it up for you, since you are going to be spending a lot of time in it," Mrs. Shufflefield replied.

"What do you mean a lot of time in it?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Your father already explained to you that he didn't want you to go out."

"But I didn't think that he meant never." Elizabeth sat down sadly on the edge of her bed, crossing her arms in anger.

"When school gets started on Monday you aren't going to have time to think about going out."

A short silence fell as Mrs. Shufflefield continued hastily tidying up the room. Lizzy jumped, as there was a loud slam when the maid placed a large stack of books on the mahogany desk that overlooked the street. "Your school books," she explained, "I hear that you all are going to be having a pop quiz on the first day over what you have already learned in previous years. I suggest you start studying."

Lizzy sighed as she stared out the large double pained window. Oh, how much she longed to break free from her prison of a room. She thought of the peddlers down in the street. Most of them would have loved to be in her place at that moment.

"Well, I'll be off then," Mrs. Shufflefield muttered, breaking Lizzy from her far off trance. Lizzy simply nodded, but did not see a need to turn her face.

As soon as she heard the door click in it's place she traipsed over to the rounded sunroom like portion of the room that held large armchairs, decretive pots filled with plants, and a doorway that opened to the balcony. 

A cold wind stung her face and rattled the opened door. A wispy snow had begun to fall from the gray, clouded sky, but she paid no mind to it. The hustle and bustle sounds of the city had once again entranced her.

After a long moment of silence ness she turned and looked below at the passerbyers. There was a quite topsey turvey lady with a large brimmed hat on, covered with dried red geraniums. 

Soon, later a fine looking gentleman, that looked very similar to some of the suitors that had visited her in London, hurried by. He was dressed in nice business attire and a beaver skin hat.

All the while these people walked by, a young man, close to her age, dressed in knickers, a button down shirt, and gray suspenders, hustled through them selling his penny papes. "Extra, Extra!" he would call out, time and time again. 

In their upscale apartment back in London she would often see boys of this sort, though most being considerably younger, around the age of 10 or so. Her once best friend, named Amelia, always said that they were street villains, no use to anyone. But Lizzy was always soon to correct her by stating that without them the other people would not receive the news of the world. Of course, Amelia would just roll her eyes and say that Lizzy was being silly even though she knew that she had been proven wrong.

Elizabeth's father had once been as poor as those very slums that wandered the streets. Her mother too. He never quite explained why he angered so much about the common people, but Lizzy knew that there must had been a specific angry. He was no stranger to hard times. Living on the streets of Harlem, anyone is going to undergo a great deal.

Lizzy sat there thinking a long while until she heard, "Hey you!" Her brain rattled from being startled so.

"Are ya all right?" the newsboy questioned. She backed away quickly from the rail and nervously brushed away the layer of snow that had accumulated on her shoulders.

"I'm just fine," she replied. 

The boy shrugged as she turned and re-entered the room, slamming the door behind her. 


	4. Changes from London

****

Later That Night

"Please pass the beans," he father muttered.

Elizabeth looked up quizzically, but obediently took the elegant porcelain bowl of stringed beans all of the way down the near fifty-foot table to wear her father sat reading the day's newspaper.

He slowly peered out from behind the paper and watched Lizzy scoop out a lump of the entrée. "That's good," he sighed and returned to his reading.

Lizzy frowned angrily and stomped back down to her seat at the far other end of the table. Returning to composure she plastered on a fake smile, "Where did you get that paper from?"

"The newsboy in front of our building," he replied, and folded the paper neatly, placing it at his side. 

"Oh, -" Elizabeth began to say, but he cut her off, "There are different customs here in America, and one of them is that there is no talking at the table."

Lizzy couldn't even manage to sustain that smile on her face, "We always used to talk at the table. What's changed?"

"We aren't in London any longer."

"Well, then I guess that I am no longer hungry," Lizzy replied. Papa frowned as he watched her shove her chair underneath the table and rush out of the room. 


	5. A saddened heart

Monday seemed to come as slow as a tortoise, because Saturday night and Sunday Lizzy spent twiddling away in her room. She refused to speak a word to her father and ordered all of her meals brought to her room. Just like Mrs. Shufflefield had said, she was very grateful when Monday arrived. 

The whole morning was full of loud thumps and bangs of luggage that came from the lobby of the building. Elizabeth sat thoughtfully against the door of her room, listening to the voices of chattering girls, her age, throughout the hall. There were whispers of excitement and enthusiasm.

At half past noon Mrs. Shufflefield did her usual rounds, leaving Elizabeth's food plate on the rug outside of her door. Overjoyed at having something to do besides sit, Lizzy opened the door enthusiastically to see three girls standing over the tray, peaking through the door's brass keyhole.

They all squealed with freight, causing Lizzy to break into laughs. The other girls stood staring at her wide eyed as if she was ghost.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Shaft," Lizzy smiled, extending a graceful hand to shake. She frowned as no exchange was made and the girls turned and left her doorway. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

No answer came so she returned back to her torturous room in despair.

That afternoon the first lesson was held. Everyone reported to Mr. Pierre Jobet's French classroom and introductions were maid. Elizabeth recognized the three girls that she had met earlier sitting across the room from her. At her first attempt to talk to them they all made sure to turn their heads in the other direction as if she was not even there.

As soon as the lesson was over all of the girls returned to their bedchambers for the evening. Elizabeth hung her head sadly at the thoughts of her utter failure to make friends. "What did I do wrong?" she asked herself sadly as she pulled the door to her room.

Just before she was to shut the door a body flew through it. "Miss. Elizabeth.... I've been running after you all the way here. Your father wanted you to know that he is going to be leaving tomorrow morning, to go back to England."

That startled her. Deep inside she wanted to go back to London, but surely not with him, "He's coming back isn't he?"

"Of course Miss. He's just going on a little trip to retrieve some things, you know," Mrs. Shufflefield continued through panted breathes. 

"That's nice. Tell him that I wish him a bon voyage," Lizzy smiled sarcastically. She really wasn't in the best mood at the time and wanted to be alone, but her heart was aching to have a friend. She didn't understand why the other girls paid her no mind. They saw her, but made sure to avoid her. More than anything, she needed a friend.


	6. Meeting Josie

School went on as normal, Math class in the morning, Science/Social Studies and French/Latin in the afternoon. As soon as classes were over Elizabeth would return to her room unlike most of the girls who went to the lobby or billiard room to talk or play games. 

Mrs. Shufflefield was no longer known as a maid since she was so busy with preparing lessons for the afternoon classes, but she remained as an adviser to Elizabeth. Mrs. Shufflefield was what the southerners called a mammy to Lizzy. Ever since Lizzy's mother had died she had been like a Mama to her, tucking her in bed every night and making sure to teach Lizzy all about being a girl.

One day as Elizabeth was supposedly going over her studies (she was actually doing her usual staring routine out of the large window) when she absentmindedly had begun to scratch a word into the desk, novus, a Latin word meaning news.

Suddenly there was a tap on the door, breaking her trance. She looked down quickly to view her markings. "Damn!" she exclaimed and tried so difficultly to remove the word. The person at the door continued knocking quietly, though she didn't notice as she was scrubbing at the desk. Seeing that the word was not going to be removed she covered it with a book and got up to answer the door.

"What is it?" Lizzy said frusteratedly. "Your lunch tray, Mam'," what appeared to be a servant girl whispered timidly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for shouting . You just sort of caught me off guard," Lizzy smiled and extended an unsure hand. After so many people rejecting her kindness her self-esteem had been lowered a great many notches. 

The cowardly girl was an African American with beautiful jet-black curls and almond shaped eyes. Unlike most of the other girls Lizzy actually tried to introduce herself which made the girl extremely happy. As a servant girl most of the upper class people looked down on her, and wouldn't come near her and most definitely not shake her hand. Lizzy's kind was a rarity and a delight to meet. 

"I'm Josie Bronson," the girl smiled, accepting Lizzy's hand.

Elizabeth's heart practically did a leap of joy at the thought of making a friend.

"You'd better go back to what you were doing. Who knows what they would think if they saw you associating with me," Josie muttered sadly.

"It can't possibly be any worse than what they think of me already," Lizzy laughed, "But I am pretty hungry so I guess I'll go ahead and eat."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow Miss. Elizabeth."

Lizzy stopped her firmly, "Please don't call me that. If you could think a nickname or something for me I would most appreciate it."

"I'll do that," Josie smiled.

Then they practically went skipping their separate ways. 


	7. Afternoons on the horizon

The next day was a beautiful sunny day, allowing the thick layer of snow to melt from the floor of the city. Elizabeth returned to her perch upon the balcony. The same newsboy was drifting throughout the crowd on the street corner that was below her. Getting caught in her thinking state she started to hum a tune.

The crowd of people began to die down and the corner became considerably quieter allowing him to pick up on the gentle humming from above.

"Hey you!" he yelled to Lizzy. "Sir, do you make a habit of disturbing certain people from their thoughts or is it just me," Lizzy replied.

"I was just wondering if you'd like ta buy a pape, ta maybe give ya somethin' ta do besides stair out a your window all day long," he replied.

"Well, I couldn't possibly buy a paper if I am stuck in this room, could I?" she replied bitterly.

"Poor you. The door ain't locked? Is it?"

She stuttered, "Well.... no, but -"

"Then what are you waiting for?" he smiled.

"My father surely wouldn't approve."

"Your father ain't here. Is he?"

"My Papa owns this place."

"Yeah, but your papa left about three days ago ta go ta London."

Lizzy's face grew stern, "How did you -"

He cut her off, "Us newsies know everythin' goin' on in da city."

"Well, all right. I'll buy one, but you'll have to wait a moment for me to sneak out," she smiled.

The boy grinned broadly as she turned and went back into the room.


	8. Making a fashion statement

"Come in!" Lizzy yelled to the person who was knocking rapidly on the door as she re-entered the room.

"Your lunch tray, Macbeth," Josie smiled as she entered the room. She stared at Elizabeth wide eyed as she scurried around the room, tossing skirts and shoes everywhere.

"So, you thought of a nickname. I like it."

Josie continued to watch, "It's my favorite novel. I've read it at least a dozen times. I thought that since your name is Elizabeth it would suit you well."

"Uh hu," Lizzy paused as she grabbed a silk, passion red frock from the closet and made an effort to pull it over her head.

Josie giggled as Lizzy tugged and yanked at the dress to find the neck hole. "Why do all of the latest fashions have to be so damn hard to get on!" Lizzy yelled, pausing from her struggle.

"Well, what in heaven's name are you tryin' ta do?" Josie laughed.

"If I can ever get this damn dress on I am going to sneak out and buy a paper!"

"From dat newsie down stairs? Huh?"

"Yes, from that newsie. Now, will you please lend me a hand?"

"You ain't wearin' dat! What you wantin' him to think you are, some kinda show dancer or scantch? Here, wear this." Josie handed over a considerably less showy dress of a deep blue and assisted with helping Lizzy to get it on.

Elizabeth gave a doubtful look as she stared at her appearance in the dressing table mirror.

"Perfect," Josie smiled.

Supposedly, Lizzy was satisfied, so she grabbed her small purse and flew out the door, "I don't see why I am acting so giddy. I'm only going to buy a newspaper."

"Be careful," Josie whispered after her, but Lizzy had already rounded the corner and was tiptoeing down the back stairway. 


	9. A penny a pape

"It's a penny," the boy grinned.

"Okay," Lizzy muttered as she pulled out her change purse and began to dig through its components. She handed over one of her few precious one-cent pieces. Her father had only given her a scarce amount of American money for important occasions.

"Well, now dat you've bought me last pape I am free for the rest of the afternoon. Would you like to join me and some friends for lunch?"

"I was hoping that you might ask me that," Lizzy replied, laying on the thick girlish charm she was dangerously capable of. 

The boy had had doubts about her accepting his offer, so he was fairly surprised at her saying yes, "Oh, really?"

"You look surprised, Mr. Newsboy. I thought that you knew everything."

"The boy grinned sheepishly, "Apparently not." 


	10. A formal engagement

Lizzy walked nervously behind her newsie friend as they entered the dimly lit restaurant called Tibby's. The waiter across the room welcomed them warmly, as did a large group of boys sitting over in a booth.

"This is my friend, Miss. Elizabeth Shaft," the boy introduced.

She frowned at the mention of her name; "I would like to be called MacBeth, if you don't mind?"

"Sure," Jack smiled, "You must be quite a goil ta allow ole Blink ta escort ya here."

"Well, Mr. Blink, it's good to finally know your name, however odd that it may be."

"Blink ain't me real name. Da fellas call me Blink, short for Kid Blink."

"Alright, that'll do," MacBeth paused, "Now, may we please order. I've been starved for the past hour."

* Meanwhile, Back in Elizabeth's room *

Josie sat down at the Mahogany desk, patiently awaiting Lizzy's return. As soon as an hour had passed, Josie had grown tired of waiting and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**********

Elizabeth quickly covered her eyes with her palms as all of her new friends began to undress for a swim in the East River. There were shouts of excitement as a great splash flushed upon her. 

"I'm soaked," Lizzy yelled angrily.

"Aw, come on in for a swim," Jack exclaimed, extending his hands in the water to give another large splash.

"I would get in serious trouble," MacBeth paused and turned to look up at the sky. Light gray clouds seemed to be rolling in from the West and the partly showing sun indicated a large portion of the day gone by; "None of you would happen to have a watch on you?"

"Over there," Racetrack replied, pointing a finger towards a small lump of garments. MacBeth picked up the small shiny pocket watch to check the time, "Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me that it was 4:00?"

Blink shrugged, "I didn't think that it would matter."

"Well, it does. I will surely be grounded for a month. Maybe even two for skipping my lessons. I've had a lovely time with you all, but I really must be going. Goodbye!" Elizabeth ran as fast as she could down the people littered street.

Blink jumped out of the freezing water and up on the docks. Boots, who had not been swimming because of a small cold, quickly jumped up to assist Blink gather his pile of clothing.

"Which way did she go?" Blink muttered through chattering teeth.

Boots ushered to the street lined with various merchants.


	11. Non-respectful return

*Back at the school*

Thump! Thump! Thump! 

Josie awoke groggily to the sound of urgent knocking on the door. She glanced over at the brass clock sitting on the fireplace mantel, which read 4:17.

"Oh my!" she whispered to herself.

"Open the door, Lizzy," a stern voice boomed from the hallway. Elizabeth had missed her lessons, according to the time.

Josie was in such a panic that words could not escape her.

"Were coming in!" the voice yelled. The door sprung open and in tromped Mister Jobet, Ms. Shufflefield, and Mr. Shaft. Worry became too much for Josie to handle as she gazed at their angered faces.

The three intruders gasped as Josie retired to a lump on the floor. Ms. Shufflefield fanned her provusively with the palm of her hand.

"What is that servant girl doing in Miss. Elizabeth's room and where is Miss. Elizabeth?" Mister Jobet exclaimed.

"Take a look at this, Mr. Shaft," Ms. Shufflefield said. She brushed back a handful of the delicate curls that lined Josie's face.

"News," Mr. Shaft read aloud, "You may both return to what you were previously occupied with before I interrupted you."

"But -"

Mister Jobet cut her off, "We've got to find Miss. Elizabeth."

"I have an odd feeling that I know where she is. I will send you the news as soon as she has made her refrain."


	12. Forever Dream

* On the streets *

Heads turned as Blink ran partially dressed, down the crowded street. All of a sudden he felt himself run directly into a lump of some sort. The obstacle in his path released a yell of pain as Blink tumbled into it and hit the ground, creating a large splash in the mud that had formed from the partially melted snow.

"Are ya all right, MacBeth?" Blink exclaimed, quickly extending a dirty hand to help her up. She sighed loudly as he tried so difficultly to brush off as much of the filth that he could manage from her once beautiful frock.

"If you call being lost in a new and unknown city, completely filthy in a soiled dress, and as good as dead by at least three people at an estimate, all right. Then I guess you could say so."

Kid Blink looked down solemnly. Her eyes that were once the color of a brilliant cloudless sky had turned to a deep ice blue. Through those very eyes severe hatred could be assumed. "I am sorry, MacBeth. I am so sorry for everythin'. This day.... was meant ta be glorious, a time when you could be free from dose prison walls dat they have kept your will chained ta for da past few weeks. That school is no better than the Refuge that us newsies die to break free from. No one should be kept under dose conditions. Now look," he paused to take her head in his hands as a solution to better getting his point across, "I am sorry if it appears dat I am da cause a all a your hardships, but you are wrong. They are the ones that are doing this to you, not me or the newsies. It is us, newsies that are trying our hardest to keep you from perishing from that prison."

A deathly silence followed. Receiving no response from his carefully thought out gesture of a speech he returned to grief. Thoughts of utter defeat crossed his mind. He sighed sadly and turned to lead the journey back to the school, "Let's get ya back home before any more damage may be committed."

"Wait, Blink!" she called out. 

He slowly turned back around to face her.

"It's not you fault," she paused, "It's not anyone's fault. This day... has been the best day in my entire life and for no reason do I want to remember it as being regretted, no matter the amount of trouble I am in when I return home. I want to thank you for rescuing from my prison of a home. Please do not feel troubled for my sake. I will forever dream of days to come when the daily routine will resemble the great fun that we have had together......"

Elizabeth took his hand, "but I would like to go home and get cleaned up. I mean, who knows. Maybe no one even noticed that I was gone."


	13. A revolt against commoners

"Where in the bloody dickens have you been?" Papa roared as Lizzy sauntered through the door, approximately an hour after they had discovered her missing, "With that newsboy I suppose?"

"Papa, please calm down," Lizzy whispered.

"I will not calm down! I will not calm down!"

"I'm sorry, Papa."

Her father looked deep into her saddened tear strained eyes and began to also feel his eyes become grief stricken with tears, "I was so worried about you."

"How did you know that I was with him?"

"You wouldn't happen to remember a certain word that you might have chosen to scrawl into your brand new desk that I bought for you?"

Her heart skipped a beat. They had found Josie, "Where is she?"

"Oh don't worry about her. Servants who go against what they're told are of no use in this household."

Lizzy sunk down on her hands and knees and pleaded repeatedly to spare her, "Please, Papa! No! I told her to come," she paused to wipe away some of the cascading tears and lowered her voice to just above a whisper, "She was my friend."

He paid no mind to her pleading, "From now on your door will be locked and you will only be aloud to leave for studies and meals. You are a student at this school and are required, just like everyone else, to dine at the same hour in the lower hall." 

"Why do you hate them so much?" Elizabeth yelled as she heard the door slam behind him and the turning of the brass key as it was locked.


	14. Undelightful Dinner

(Let's hope that since I just drank a whole coke and am really hyper that I don't totally screw up this story. I don't want to wait to long to update the story so that you loose interest.)

Elizabeth greatly dreaded that evening. The girls had surely heard her and her father's argument and would be delighted to tease her as much as possible.

"So, you're finally joining us," a girl she had earlier learned to be named Olivia, laughed as Lizzy took a seat at the large table.

"Not by choice."

"I'm sure that I speak for everyone when I say that we would love to here how much your father hates you now after you associated with that awful, dark girl servant." Olivia spit out the word servant as if it were poison.

Elizabeth's temper flared, but a firm hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to face her approacher.

"Don't pay them any mind. They just like to see you angry. There's something that I have heard about this country. The people here don't usually take well to foreigners. That Olivia has been a pain in the neck for weeks," Ms. Shufflefield groaned.

"Tell me about it," Lizzy frowned.

"Just give them time to get to know you."

Lizzy ate in silence for the entire meal, as did everyone else at the table. After dinner she returned as usual to her room. Thoughts whizzed through her mind. Her heart was saddened at the thought of never seeing Josie or any of the newsies again. But nothing could be done. Her door remained locked for almost the entire of every day.


	15. Intersections on a trip

It was Sunday and everyone was dressed in their finest attire to attend church at a 3rd Methodist Cathedral only a few blocks away. Most of the girls walked together in a pack, but Lizzy was sure to lag behind. She would have rather dropped dead than walk with the other girls and let them commit their usual teasing.

Elizabeth stared down nervously at her brown leather boots as they exited the lobby of the school. 

*****

Blink watched as the large group of chattering schoolgirls walked across the street through the crosswalk at his corner. He just rolled his eyes in anger. These were the girls that MacBeth had said frequently were mean to her. 

Just as he had gone back to selling his papers something caught his eyes. MacBeth was walking shallowly behind the group. He slowly waved at her as she slowly lifted her head from staring at her feet. She frowned. If they were caught associating then she would surely be grounded for even longer than she was at the time.

Blink noticed her frown and quickly dropped his friendly hand back to his side. A brilliant idea came to his mind, "Would you like ta buy a pape miss?"

Mr. Shaft turned at the sound of a voice, the newsie. Elizabeth glanced into her peering father's eyes, "Not from the likes of you."

Blink's smiling face faded quickly as she brushed by him abruptly. He watched her rush to catch up with the group that had seemed to have vanished from view.

He sighed with despair.


	16. Ditching the Blond

Sunday morning church was frightfully dull and the rest of the day was sure to be even worse. Every one was to be paired up for their weekly sight seeing trip. To Elizabeth's dismay she was to be with Olivia.

"What horrid people!" Olivia squealed as they pushed their way through the extremely crowded sidewalk.

"I think that they are rather interesting," Lizzy smiled. She looked on to the variety of dwelling cultures throughout the city with admiration.

"Why do I even bother speaking to the likes of you. You might as well be part of that street scum, since you seem to like them so much."

"You know that I don't like you any more than you like me. I would gladly leave if you wish." Lizzy was not in the best mental state at the moment and was not thinking clearly of all of the possible dangerous situations that could occur if they split apart.

"Be my guest. It'd probably be the right thing to do."

Lizzy smiled to herself, "Yeah, I'd probably end up killing myself by sunset."

Olivia was horrified.

Elizabeth giggled with satisfaction as Olivia let out a loud "humph" and turned and left, lifting her nose ever so slightly into the air.

"Mission accomplished," she smiled.


	17. Friendship created, enemies made

(I decided that I would try to write a much longer chapter to post. I am sorry that it has taken so long, but that's what everyone has suggested. With exams going on I have more free time to write. I have another long chapter that I am just adding the finishing touches to. It will be posted as soon as possible. Enjoy! ~Northern Star!)

Elizabeth fumbled to open her scarlet parasol to shield herself from the scorching sun's rays. 

She glanced to the winter sky. Fluffy white clouds appeared to be rolling in from the West. Maybe New York would finally be receiving a relief from the soaring temperatures that had been present for the past few days. It wouldn't matter to Lizzy though. She wouldn't be able to exit her chambers for the upcoming week anyway.

Finally there was relief to be rid of her arrogant church day partner. 

Elizabeth studied her city map carefully as she rounded the street corner. "Duane," she read aloud from the green sign. 

Her eyes wandered to the shops that lined what appeared to Duane Street. The building at her side looked to be a bookshop, which she decided to browse at first. 

She pulled out a book with emerald green bindings from the many shelves lining the walls. Her delicate fingers lovingly flipped through its dog-eared pages.

"MacBeth," a voice whispered from behind her.

Elizabeth's heart felt as if it had literally stopped beating for the thought of the voice perhaps belonging to a newsie. "It's a great work of literature," she muttered nervously, not making an effort to face the person over her shoulder.

"MacBeth?" The boy was no longer referring to the book in her grasp. He was a newsie.

"How are you today, Dutchy?"

"Just fine, Mam, but -" 

Lizzy cut him off, knowing exactly what he was going to imply, "All of the girls are welcome to roam Manhattan on Sunday afternoons. I'm not breaking any rules."

Dutchy nodded with understanding, "Would you like ta join me to da lodging house. Poor Snoddy has caught his death a cold after swimming dat past Tuesday and I was required ta choose a book ta keep him occupied. Now dat I have done so I will be returnin'."

"I would be delighted to, but you must promise me that you will be sure to keep track of the time. Another incident like the last would not be wise."

They walked arm and arm out of the shop and down the street, talking of such things as the weather and United States geography.

"Those clouds don't look too good," MacBeth frowned.

"Yeah, I suspect a big one comin'."

"Are your winters here in America always this warm?" MacBeth wiped the dripping perspiration from her brow.

"No, not usually, but storms, like dat one dat looks ta be comin', ain't very good for us newsies. It's bad for business. I mean, who like ta go out in the bitta cold unless dey have to. Besides the newsies it affects everyone else's work, so dat most people don't have a penny to spare ta buy a pape."

"I'm real sorry, Dutchy. Is there anything that I could do to help?"

"Just always keep us in your mind and in ya heart," he paused, "You'll always be in ours no matta what happens."

"I will," Lizzy smiled.

When the awkward silence that followed, passed, they resumed their conversation.

"Blink'll be real glad ta see ya. It kinda upset him when you said dat ta him dis mornin."

"Well, what he couldn't see were the peering eyes of my father. He would have been very angry if I had stopped to buy one of Blink's papes."

"All of da newsies were very sorry for gettin' ya into so much trouble."

"Ah, no. It wasn't their faults. It was my clumsiness for not remembering to check the time. Blink and I have already gone through this conversation, and I would like to put it aside."

"Yeah. Well, here we are, the Duane Street Newsboy's Lodging House. I ain't much."

"No, no, It's great. It's great!" Lizzy smiled as she pushed open the large, wooden framed door to reveal a lobby full of lounging newsies. She noticed Kid Blink across the room chatting with Jack and a few others. She recognized them all, but one.

"Well, who woulda thunk dat ole Dutchy would be da only one a us ta bring a goil home for da night," the unknown guy smirked.

"Spot, you obviously haven't met our new friend, MacBeth," Blink smiled. 

Lizzy gently tugged him aside, "So we are still friends?"

"Of course. But I would like ta discuss da whole father thing sometime if ya wouldn't mind."

"Sure, but I'm guessing that this isn't the right time, being that you have company," Lizzy replied.

Blink turned back to look at Spot, Jack and the other guys who seemed to be trying to follow their conversation intensively. Blink chuckled, "You guessed right."

Spot leaned back in his chair with class and plastered a questionable look from ear to ear," You ain't one a dose hoity toity goils? Are ya?"

Lizzy turned to Jack in question, "Hoity toity?"

Race cut in, "Upper class, stuck up."

"Oh, I see."

Spot shrugged, chuckling to himself, "Cause I mean, what kinda name is MacBeth anyways?"

Elizabeth frowned. This new Spot fellow seemed to have a striking resemblance of someone she had known back in England, "Uh hu, yeah, Mr.? uh?"

"Conlon," Spot smirked.

"Right, Conlon. Yes, Mr. Conlon," she paused and reached over quickly to snatch the Cuban hanging loosely from his mouth to take a puff, "You obviously ain't neva' had no schoolin' since you ain't neva heard a da," she paused once again to slip back into her native dialect, "novel, Mac Beth, written by the world famous writer, Shakespeare."

Spot's stubborn smirk quickly vanished and his eyes narrowed, turning a foreboding shade of ice blue, "You've got spunk. I like dat in a goil. But no one and I mean no one get away wid insultin' me."

All of the guys surrounding the group looked onto the conversation with curiosity. Of course, none of them would ever let Spot do any harm to MacBeth, but they were still intrigued to see where it all would lead.

"You don't make fun a me name and I won't make fun a your schoolin'."

Spot started to protest, but she cut him off by shoving the cigar back between his lips, "Well, alright then."

He frowned, "I didn't agree ta dat."

"I ain't askin' your approval."

Everyone chuckled at Spot's distraught expression as he released a large billow of smoke to the room. The thought of being told what to do by a girl made his mind boggle.

The other guys pulled Spot over to another corner of the room, offering to deal up a card game in hope of clearing his mind of what looked to be menacing thoughts.

Blink and MacBeth stayed behind to talk.

"So, what do ya think a Spot?" Blink smiled.

"Hmmm.... he's not the kind of fellow that I would ever choose as a best friend, but hey; I've always got you and Dutchy."

"Yeah, Spot usually doesn't take well ta strangers. But as long as you do nothin' ta insult him then he's pretty cool ta hang around wid."

Elizabeth smiled inwardly, "His pride could use a little alteration." Blink raised his glass to that.

"Christmas will soon be here." Lizzy said.

"Yeah, we usually don't do much ta celebrate. Mr. Tibby always surprises us with some a his infamous Christmas fruitcake. We've still got a few back there in da kitchen if you'd like ta try it."

Lizzy was quick to throw her hands up in protest, "No, no that's quite alright. I'll pass."

"Just a suggestion."

"But really; you never celebrate? What is Christmas without a Christmas tree?"

Dutchy looked up from his hand of cards after over hearing Blink and MacBeth's conversation, "We don't got da money ta spare for a tree or decorations. It jist ain't practical."

"Well, we'll just have to correct that," Lizzy quickly stood up to exit as they began to ask questions in defense. She smiled, "Oh my! Look at the time! I must be getting back. We wouldn't want to repeat last week's incident."

Blink jumped up from the sofa, "Wait! When will I see ya again? You said dat we was gunna talk!"

"I'll surprise you!" Lizzy replied. 


	18. Stop along the way

Elizabeth began to make her way back to the school. A light snow had begun to fall not long after she had left the lodging house. The snow slowly increased in depths along the street, but as soon as it could be laid to rest on the sidewalks the busy feet of passerbyers would sweep it away.

Lizzy got chills as she continued through the hustle and bustle of Manhattan. Like Dutchy had said, the winters in New York were sometimes very extreme. The temperature could change dramatically from hour to hour.

(Author's note: I'm not sure if that's fact, but let's just say that it is._ At least in my story. Hey, I live in the deep south and that does happen quite frequently. One second you'll walk outside and it'll be 80 degrees then an hour later it'll be 60. Just imagine!)_

Only blocks away from the school she stopped to shop at a few of the different shops. MacBeth came upon a small dress boutique. The dresses inside the window looked to be beautiful with articulate beadwork and lace.

Three bells chimed overhead as she swung open the shop door. The sudden warmth was a great relief to her chilled body.

A young woman in her early 30's greeted Elizabeth merrily, her native Irish tongue gleaming through her slight New York slang, "How are ye? Welcome ta our shoppe."

"It is a fine one," Lizzy replied, gazing around the quaint, but homely room.

"The finest in da whole of New York, if I should say so meself."

"Yes, indeed," Lizzy smiled.

Another, quite oddly familiar voice, said from behind, "May we be of some help ta ya, Miss?"

"Josie!" Lizzy screamed.

"MacBeth?"

The young Irish woman chuckled to herself as she watched the two girls squeal with delight, from possibly an earlier acquaintance. "Josie, be sure an' watch the store while I'm up teachin' me next lesson."

"All right, Mrs. O'Conner," she replied.

Lizzy and Josie watched as Mrs. O'Conner hobbled up the stairs. Being six months pregnant made many ordinary things, such as climbing a staircase, much more of a task.

"She teaches violin lessons in her spare time. That's why your father brought me here. He dat they could use da help. He didn't really seem to want to take me away, but that man, that teacher of yours kept insisting that it was the right thing to do."

Lizzy's almost forgotten anger had returned, "I begged him to let you stay, but he wouldn't even listen. He acted as if I wasn't even there."

"It's all right. Perhaps you can come visit me on your off days."

Josie last words were more of a question than of a statement. "I'd love to," Lizzy smiled, "We're supposed to have partners when we go out, but," she paused to look away slyly, "mine seems to have disappeared."

"_You didn't!_" Josie laughed.

Lizzy nodded, "I did... and have been having the most enjoyable afternoon in months."

"You might wanna be headin' back. That storm looks to be gettin' worse and worse," Josie motioned with her hand towards the window where the snow fall had begun to increase in speed and was transforming the buildings ahead into an endless blur.

"I'm only going to have to walk two blocks," Lizzy replied.

"Two blocks can turn into twenty when you're out in that kind of weather."

"All right, Mother," Lizzy sighed.

"Well, somebody's gotta take responsibility for ya, with no mother and practically no father."

Elizabeth suddenly felt a hot wetness begging to form in her eyes and casually looked down so as to not show her sadness.

She slowly turned back to look at Josie, "Do you know what happened to my mum?"

"Na, child. How would I ever know about dat?" Josie muttered, eyebrows cocked in question.

"I don't know. I was hoping... I was just hoping that you might have overheard my father or something. He refuses to tell me anything about her. All I know is that she died when I was only three, so my father decided to take me away from this country, to England. 'The streets of New York City are no place for raisin' a young girl,' he would always say."

"I'm guessin' that he probably went through a large deal a hurt during his times in this city, something so awful that it has ruined his liking to people for ever."

"Maybe so. I guess that I am just going to have to find out.


	19. Chilly nights and odd smells

The next weekend passed slowly in Kid Blink's mind. There was no word from MacBeth. Neither Dutchy nor any of the others had seen, on what she had said was the girls' day off. The week that was ahead of them came with great sadness because she had not been by to visit them. A deep chill filled Blink's stomach for thinking that she had once again gotten caught and was in even deeper trouble for visiting them.

*******

It was a dark and chill night that Thursday.

Lizzy carefully withdrew the smooth canvas from her art portfolio. Kizzy wrinkled her auburn, sweaty nose at the smell of the various oils and paint thinners being laid out on the table. Elizabeth swatted her away with giggles as she pushed to add more supplies to the amount already overflowing the desk in the circular sunroom.

She slowly got to her feet and gently opened the balcony doors. "Hmmm..." she sighed as a gentle breeze engulfed her. Drawing her silk nightdress closer to her body to shield from the cold, she got to work.

Elizabeth had a mind to capture the entrancing view before her, the site that she would always remember as the place that had brought a sudden relief of happiness into her life. Because it was that place that had gotten her dreaming. And now, that week, all of those dreams had suddenly began to fade into reality. Without that place, her special place, who knows what kind of despair could have begun to cloud her life in this new and alluring country.

She thought of her friends. What better of a picture to capture than the place that had led her to them.

*******

Blink crouched down to not be seen through the large windows overlooking the street by his usual selling corner. He had been gazing upright at the balcony on the 5th floor for the past ten minuets. 

That is, before the front room of the building had become occupied. 

He cursed madly under his breath at the sudden sounds of scurrying footsteps and bright floods of light.

"Well, I guess I'd betta' do it now," he sighed.


	20. Splash!

**** I am so very very sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I have been working on a few other stories that have already been placed up. Also, I've had a bit of writers block on this story. I just don't see how it's all going to work out, but I guess I will keep posting as long as I have some written. Feel free to send in advice about this story. Please... *pouty face* Well, alrighty.****

Fear seared through Blink's body as the voices continued to chatter in the front room. He could see the silhouettes of the three men and one woman sitting down at a large table. There was a sudden clicking as someone had begun to shuffle a deck of cards. Blink groaned. They didn't appear to be leaving anytime soon. And who knew when one of them might notice him watching them from the street curb. If he was going to do it, then that was the right time. Blink slugged the roll of thin paper upward as hard as he could.

****

Just as Lizzy was sitting down once again at the easel, from turning on the soft gramophone, there was a great splash. A wave of paint thinner went flying all over the table.

"_Goodness!_" she squealed as she was sprayed with the smelly liquid. 

The small roll of paper bounced back out of the bowl as it hit the liquid, so that it fell unnoticed. She placed her hands on her hips haughtily. "How in the world did that happen?"

****

As soon as Blink tossed the parchment into the air he rushed down the street in the other direction toward the lodging house, hoping to not be seen. But just as he was turning the corner he heard a loud splash followed by a shriek. He chuckled to himself, wondering what exactly he had done.

****

Elizabeth rushed to the opened glass doors and out onto the balcony. But the city looked just as normal as ever, few people wandering the street, all looking nothing out of the ordinary. 

She sighed to herself, thinking desperately of the damage the paint thinner could possibly had done. Lizzy didn't dare look. But just as she was returning to the warmth of her room she trod on something unusual.

"What is this?" she asked to herself, running the fine, but soggy roll of paper between her delicate fingers. She hastily opened it, recognizing the unruly scrawl...

__

MacBeth, 

Where were you last Sunday? The newsies were worried. I was worried. 

When are you coming back? I hope you are well and have managed to keep out of trouble. 

Blink

She sighed happily to herself, wringing her tarnished hands on her nightdress. She knew that she should not have skipped her Sunday visit to them last week. If only she had had more time to arrange their Christmas. She would be sure to make it to the lodging house this coming weekend.

**** Guess what I did! I actually did paint the scene that Lizzy would have seen. It turned out pretty good actually. That's one thing that takes away my time from writing, art. I enjoy doing artwork. Here's one of my pieces of art, not the one I painted for this story. 


	21. Dropping By

Sunday came very slowly. Elizabeth practically leapt for joy when she rose early that morning. A light drizzle of snow littered the Manhattan landscape. She was all aglow as she walked quietly with the rest of the school on their usual path to the Catholic Church.

"Buy a pape, Miss?" Kid Blink nodded slowly, ushering toward MacBeth, paper outstretched. 

"No, but you may throw this away for me, kind sir," she replied, thrusting a slip of paper into his other hand as she continued with the others.

"I'm not your servant!" Blink cried after her.

She quickly turned back to look at him. Blink noticed her sudden wink and slight smirk. He made sure to let out an exasperated sigh as he turned back to the passing pedestrians. He secretly smiled inside as he carefully opened the slip of torn notebook paper.

__

Blink,

I'll drop by this afternoon. Be prepared to go out.

MacBeth

****

At 1:00 P.M. MacBeth crossed through the merchant's stands, collecting random displays of sandwiches, breads, and cakes. She entered the Duane Street Lodging House with a bang as the doors swung open and snow went swirling everywhere. The boys sitting around the lobby shuddered from the sudden chill.

"It's great to see ya again!" Dutchy smiled, waving her into the room.

"Yeah, hurry up and get in. You're lettin' all a da warm air out," Jack grinned.

Kid Blink looked her up and down curiously. Her arms were buckled under the weight of a wicker basket, packages wrapped in brown paper, and a couple of Holly wreathes. Her thin shoulders were draped in a thick wool shawl and a Christmas garland full of red berried. A large wreath sat askew atop her brow, a mess of hair accompanying it.

"What is all of this? You look like you're about ta topple ova'," he asked, tugging the parcels from her limp arms. 

"It for you, all of you," she smiled.

Jack frowned, eyebrows raised. "We don't need your charity."

Elizabeth's eyes turned gray with anger. She raised a haughty finger at the two guys, eyes flashing. "The boys, those little boys over there-," she began, motioning across the room where a few of the small boys where thoughtfully playing make believe amongst themselves. "They deserve a Christmas.... You deserve a Christmas. So _here_-," she smirked, shoving a wreath into Jack's arms. "Help me with this."

His eyes wandered to the decorative Holly wreath he clutched, then to Elizabeth's pleading eyes. "Well, all right." He let out a gasp as she jumped up onto his back, then to his shoulders. They shakily got the decorations in place with the help of the rest of the newsies.


	22. Oh Christmas Tree

__

It is so strange here. There is a miniature forest right in the middle of the city - Elizabeth thought to herself as they combed through the many rows of firs and pines. The prickly needles groped her arms as she passed by. 

Kid Blink came stumbling down the snowy path. Les and Snipeshooter weren't too far behind as they clutched tightly to each of his hands.

"You found anythin' yet?" Blink panted.

"You found anythin' yet?" Jack echoed, from somewhere far off in the depths of the maze.

"No!" Elizabeth replied, a bit louder than normal, so that Jack and the other boys could also hear. She continued to scan the surroundings for the perfect Christmas tree.

"Here..." Blink said, grabbing the nearest tree within reach. Les and Snipes doubled over with laughter as he received a hand full of needles, besides the scraggly tree itself. Blink winced, "Let's just take this one."

Elizabeth shrugged. 

"Alright," Blink smiled, chucking the evergreen over his shoulder. He assumed that they had finely come to a decision. "Head out fellas. We's got da tree," he yelled.

"Well, what about this one?" Lizzy remained, and began to circle a new tree. She studied it with deep concentration.

Blink groaned, "I thought we decided on dis one."

"I like this one," she replied, continuing to gaze upon the one infront of her. She finally turned to him, smiled, and gave a doubtful look. "Besides... that one doesn't appear to like you very much." She pointed to the many green spines that littered his coat.

"Dat one is even uglier den da one dat I picked out."

Elizabeth gave a pouty face.

"Fine... fine. Let's just get home. It's freezin' out here," Blink sighed.

"You just wait! This tree will be the most beautiful one in all of New York. Right guys?" she beamed.

"Yeah, yeah... whadeva."

They met up with all of the other guys just outside of the Christmas tree patch. They had apparently heard Blink and Lizzy's conversation.

"Hey, hey, what's da matta wid you?" Race asked. "All a dis gloom is startin' to make me unhappy."

Mush grinned, "Yeah... you know dat song... uh, how's it go? Tis da season to be jolly."

Skittery chimed in, "Fa la la la la la, la la la laaaaa....."

*********

They walked on for a few more minuets. "Does did seem to be takin' a bit longer to go back den it did to come, or is it jist me?" Mush asked, as they continued on the way back to the lodging house.

"Uh.. fellas, dat big, green street sign appears to say dat we's on Carrolton Avenue. How could we possibly be on Carrolton Avenue when dat is at least five blocks past Duane Street?" Crutchy pointed out as they rounded, yet another street corner. 

"Well, dis damn snow ain't helpin'!"

The snow was once again falling and in dangerous masses. Elizabeth could barely see two feet in front of her face. The streets were swiftly being evacuated as people moved in doors to safety. The few people that remained on teh streets were rushing to get to their destinations.

"We need to get in doors," Blink suggested.

"Dese shops ain't just gunna warmly welcome a bunch of strange street rats inside," someone shouted, but there was no telling who it actually was.

"And dose strange street rats would be us, right?" 

There was a clomp as whoever had spoken received a smack to the back of his head.

"God, do I need a smoke."

"Gosh, Racetrack, you made me loose my hat. Now I'll neva' find it."

The whining of the boys was starting to get to MacBeth and the whole situation with the snow was about to make her loose it. She crained her mind for what the best step to do next would be. "Hey guys..."

Everything finally became quiet. She had apparently gotten their attention. "I think that I know a place that we could go.. It's located on Carrolton. An old friend of mine works there."

She suddenly felt about three sets of gloved hands meet the small of her back and shove her to the front of the group. "Lead the way..." Jack commanded. 


	23. Relief from the cold

Lizzy struggled to open the shop door as the large white masses beat down upon her. Racetrack placed an arm carefully around her, helping her step inside. 

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Mrs. O'Connor shouted to the gangly group of ruffian youth.

Elizabeth nodded. "Hello again. Er.. I stopped in your shop about a week ago. I'm a friend of Josie's."

The woman sighed and brushed her free hand against the folds of her skirt. In her other arm sat a small infant not more than a few days old. "Well, I guess you'd best come and warm yeselves amongst the cheery fire."

"Thank ya, Mam," Jack muttered, removing his cabby hat in respect. The others did the same as she led them behind the cash register and through a back door. As Mrs. O'Connor passed by the young girl she ever so roughly placed the small babe in Lizzy's care. The small and premature form twisted to get comfortable in the bundle of blankets. It yawned and stretched, it's small fingers clasping Lizzy's pinky.

Mrs. O'Connor wrung her hands. Lizzy couldn't help but think that she looked well past ill. Her thick Irish voice rattled in her chest when she spoke, "Come and warm ye selves. I guess that it should be a relief for poor Quentin and I that ye should stop by," she paused to gaze at her baby boy. 

"Why is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, we ain't got no one left. As you can plainly see, Josie ain't here, as well as my drunken fool of a husband. I was stricken to worry that the fire would go out."

"Well, where is she?" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Probably got lost in the storm. She never did make it home from the market," she replied indifferently, taking the child from Elizabeth's cradling arms.

"What? We must go look for her!" Lizzy said. Her hand clutched tightly to Blink's forearm and her eyes pleaded wearily with his, "Please, Blink!" He nodded and beckoned the others to follow.

Mrs. O'Connor followed them back into the shop shouting furiously, "Are ye mad? No one should dare risking it out there in the weather. Ye should be thankful that ye made it this far.

Elizabeth fingered the doorknob nervously as she continued to stair out into the white street. The snow was no longer raining down at a grueling pace, but never the less, it continued to fall. Sprinkles of the fluffy participation rained into the shop once the opened the door. The group shivered as the blast of cold seared the room.

The young child began to cry after being awakened from its slumber after the chilly blast. Its mother frowned and once again began to shout, "Out! Out! Out! Mad as a pot of hens, the lot of ye!" She ushered them out the opened door.

Carrolton Avenue was quite solemn besides the few wisps of wind that rattled the many vendors and shops. 

"Thank you so much, Mrs. O'Connor! You have born a beautiful child and I am sure that you will make an excellent mother." Elizabeth smiled to her.

As soon as the last of the courageous gaggle had left the building, (Mush toating the Christmas tree) the woman slammed the door to, muttering to herself, "What a horrid mess!" 


	24. The search continues

The snow continued to dissipate, until it was no longer falling. Trudging the three blocks of snow was much harder than it would have seemed. The fast changing weather of the day seemed to have caught the merchants off guard because most of the fresh produce and goods had been left to ruin in the market.

The group scanned through the many rows of carts, all appearing abandoned. 

"Josie! Josie!" Elizabeth called, her heart sinking deeper and deeper into her chest with every breath. 

Kid Blink took a seat on one of the carts, resting his tired, blistered feet. "Please come and sit down, MacBeth," he pleaded.

She walked over to him obediently. "She has to be somewhere," MacBeth said through panted breaths. Her heavy breathing drew out a large amount of white smoke from the cold (Do you know what I mean here? Today was the first day of the year that I got to experience this.. he he.. Fall is here!).

Blink offered a hand to help her up to have a seat. "Your hands are like ice," he muttered, rubbing them between his own freezing palms.

Jack, Mush, and Racetrack paced the far side of the market up and down several times. Finally after quite a while of walking, they stopped to rest on the edge of the curb. 

Mush turned as he heard the door to the shop behind them open. A tall, full figured girl sauntered out, sighing heavily. 

"Er.. hello." The three worn out newsies tipped their hats.

"You three wouldn't be newsies, would you?" she asked timidly.

Mush grinned and bowed ever so slightly, while Race stepped forward and kissed the back of her hand. The girl blushed a slight crimson, retracting her hand. 

"Don't mind dese two. Er.. yes, we are newsies," Jack said. He raised an eyebrow. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Josie, would it?"

Josie scratched her head. "Yes, but.. er, how did you..?"

Jack slid his arm coolly around her this shoulders. "Jist come wid me," he said, leading her across the street. Race and Mush walked closely at their heals, not wanting to miss a chance at getting introduced to this dame, nor be left behind.

****

"Josie!"

"MacBeth!"

"Oh, I am so happy that you are all right! Mrs. O'Connor said -"

"I didn't know where to go. The snow started and -"

The group of boys stood from a far, trying to interpret the fast chatter of the squealing females. Mush's head bobbed back and forth until he finally gave up. He cleared his throat loudly, "So, are ya gunna introduce us or not?"

Elizabeth smiled and carefully pushed Josie forward. "Everyone, this is Josie. Josie, these are my friends, the Manhattan newsies."


	25. Bubbles, bubbles everywhere

(I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update this story.. *pouty face* I am sorry. I have been having a severe case of (you guessed it.. ) writer's block.. The Horror! *smiles* I'm trying to get back to updating now that I am back in school. Over the summer my main focus was working on my many websites. Since I very rarely have access to a computer at school my spare time is probably going to be spent on thinking up more chapters for this.. he he... *smiles* I'm not making any promises.. but that's probably how it will end up. He he.. since I seem to have more response on this story than my other ( On This Night of a Thousand Stars) this will become my main focus. he he.. on with the story..)

A thick cloud of steam engulfed Elizabeth and a strong scent of vanilla filled the room. She sighed, her body delighted with the comfort that the warm bath water brought. 

"What is it, Kizzy?" she groaned as the small brown shiatsu continued to howl. Just as she was opening her eyes, they recoiled instantly. There was a great splash as her poor pooch instantaneously leapt into the tub of bubbles. 

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth cried, shaking her finger haughtily at the dog. Kizzy paddled through the mounds of suds, her nose wrinkling at the flamboyant smell of the bubble bath. 

Elizabeth slowly crawled out of the tub and turned back to also remove the dog. Kizzy savagely shook out her sopping fur, lightly spraying Elizabeth in her efforts. She slowly changed into her nightdress and went back to her room.

****

Elizabeth stopped dead when she opened the door and saw her father sitting on the sofa in her room. She sighed, smiling slightly. "I'm glad that you made it home safely," he said, watching her cross the room and begin to brush out her hair. "How ever did you make it home safely?"

" The -" she began, but he cut her off.

"- Wait, I don't really want to know, do I?"

She sighed again, "I didn't think so."

"All of the girls are leaving tomorrow for Christmas holidays. I was wondering if you might like to do something special, just you and me."

Elizabeth shrugged and looked down at her hands. She suddenly became extremely interested in the hem of her gown. 

"No ideas?" he asked.

She shrugged not turning back to look at him.

"Well, I thought.. since you.. er.. seem so fascinated with what goes on in New York... er I thought that you might like for me to give you a tour, you know.. of the city and it's boroughs." He stared at her earnestly, eager for a response.

She slowly looked turned back to him. His eyes sparkled intensely. "Hmm.. I guess I'd like that." For a split second his face twisted into a large smile, but it soon turned back cold. 

"Alright.. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow in the lobby," he said. She nodded and he quickly turned to leave. 


	26. Jostling surrey rides in the snow

"Are you ready?" Mr. Shaft asked gruffly.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Put on your gloves. It's cold out," he continued.

She followed him out the front door, and down the rough stone steps. Elizabeth glanced to her left to the street corner, before stepping into the surrey. She read her friend's lips. "Good luck," Kid Blink whispered.

The streets of Manhattan were harsh to the Shafts' ears. The open-top buggy went at a gentle pace, to better their site seeing trip. Neither had said a word to one another, since they had left the school.

Elizabeth sat with her arms crosses across her chest and a pleasant smirk played on her lips. She was enjoying watching her poor father twist uncomfortably in his seat. Lizzy decided to delight herself by making the situation even more awkward with conversation, "So, how about we stop at some familiar places of yours. After all, it was _your _idea to do this." Her tongue dripped with sarcasm. 

He twisted in his seat again, finally straitening up to full height. "We're headed to Brooklyn."

****

The traveling surrey passed over the enormous Brooklyn Bridge. Just over the bridge stood a crowd of shouting newsies selling their penny papes; Elizabeth's eyes widened to see that they were girls. She doubted that Spot Conlon would actually allow girls to sell on his turf. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she made him out to be.

On the other side of the street were the docks lining the East River. She grinned as she noticed a familiar face. She mouthed his name.. ("_Spot_") as they passed.

Spot new better than to wave, be he did crook a slight smirk.

"Who was that boy?" Mr. Shaft asked.

"Hmmm.." Lizzy grinned slyly, continuing to stair distractedly out towards the river.

"Lizzy, I asked you a question," he said sternly.

She did not reply.

"That's it! I am taking you home!"

Lizzy jumped out of her seat and clung to the buggy's railings. She struggled to keep upright as the carriage bolted along. "No!" she exclaimed. "We are not going back."

"Have you gone mad? _Sit down right this instance._" He sighed, "Either sit down and tell me who that boy was, or we're going home."

She refused to budge.

"Please, dear, sit down," he pleaded. Though his face showed warmth, she didn't felt like she could trust him. Her eyes lit like fire. 

"Don't you dare try to act like you care for me.. 'dear'.. **_Ha! _**You haven't spoken to me in days. You have no right to call yourself my Father."

Mr. Shaft looked away in shame. He slowly turned back to face her. "I planned this day, so that we could be together. Yes, I know that I haven't been around much lately, but we can change that. Could you at least try to act like you are having a somewhat good time?"

Elizabeth smiled slightly and nodded.

"Good." He shrugged. "Where would _you_ like to go next?"

She thought to herself before sparking an idea. "The Bronx."

Mr. Shaft raised an eyebrow. "Well, why in the devil would you want to go there."

Elizabeth sighed. "I want to see where you grew up."


	27. Tearful Memories

"I can't believe that I am doing this," Mr. Shaft groaned as he led Elizabeth up a dark alley way of the vast streets of the Bronx. Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with excitement as they darted to the above tenement buildings and fire escapes.

"Why?" she exclaimed.

"Because....well, there's a number of reasons! Too many to count! Who knows what could happen to us out here." He clambered on and on, keeping a trembling grasp on the cloth of her sleeve. 

"Ow! That hurts!" she yelled, shaking him away. She rolled her eyes. "So, what... you weren't exactly the perfect 'upper class gentleman.' Maybe you lived in the slums. I don't care.. all right? Personally.. well, in my opinion." She paused, appearing to collect her thoughts as her eyes fell to the floor. She sighed, "Oh, never mind."

"No, what were you going to say?" Mr. Shaft asked.

Elizabeth groaned, "I said 'never mind.'"

He shrugged and hastily went back to scanning the settings for muggers or any other type of endangerment. 

What seemed like hours later they finally came to a stop. Mr. Shaft glowered at the large brown door in the alley. Three tin trashcans laid strewn out throughout the alley and a bony, ash-brown cat sat at one side of the door. It let out a strangled 'meow,' when they grew nearer, and scampered off down the way.

"This was our home."

"Our?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, your mother and I lived here. You had not been born yet."

The door creaked squeakily as it slid open. The small apartment was quite run-down, it's ceiling beginning to fall in some places. On one wall stood a small window with pink, ragged curtains thick with dust and mildew. Remnants of candle burns littered a corner of the tiny room. Across from where Elizabeth and Mr. Shaft stood laid a pile of soggy wood. "That's where a staircase once stood leading up to the second floor. There's no way that we could get up there now," he said sadly. 

For some extremely odd reason Elizabeth now felt a sense of compassion for her father. He looked so lonely and helpless standing there, staring at the room that was once his home; Elizabeth assumed that this brought back many sad memories, including some about her mother. She patted him gently. "Let's go. The carriage is probably waiting for us."

He nodded solemnly and followed her back out into the alleyway. 


	28. Central park and on...

Elizabeth and her father walked in silence all of the way back to the street corner where Mr. Shaft had advised their carriage driver to wait on them.

"Where is it?" Elizabeth cried, searching madly down the twisting street. 

"Er.. I don't know," her father replied. The carriage was no where to be seen. "I guess that we took a little longer than we had said." 

MacBeth sighed. It was going to be a long day. "How about a little walk?" 

"I guess that would be in order," he said, taking her outstretched arm.

"So, now it's your turn to pick the destination."

He thought carefully. "How about Central Park?"

"Sounds good to me." Elizabeth smiled.

*****

They walked arm and arm through the vast areas of Manhattan's Central Park, admiring the beautiful settings etched in snow and ice. They sat down on a small wooden bench beside a sign that read Bethesda Terrace. Each sat silently observing the pedestrian walk in front of the bench along with the Wollman ice skating rink. 

Elizabeth cocked her head, staring up at the mass of large dark gray clouds. "Did you come here a lot before I was born?" she asked, her eyes not meeting his.

"Actually I'd come here daily."

"Hmm..." she sighed, eyes closed. It had begun to snow. The small snowflakes littered the mantle of white. 

"Let's go home, Okay? It's getting late," Mr. Shaft said. 

She nodded slowly. "Wait, I have one more place that I want to go."

He smiled warmly. "And where's that?"

"It's a surprise!" She smirked, taking his hand. 

*****

__

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long for an update. ::smirks:: Part of it's got to do with the problems fanfiction.net lately. I'll try to post more as soon as possible. Please read and review. The few reviews that I have been getting lately have been about the only thing keeping me going on this story lately. There's just not much time with school now a days, but I will try. Believe me.. I'll try... ::smiles:: Thanks for reading and I hope to receive a review. ~ L`etoile


	29. Madness of coughs and sputters

__

The Duane Street Newsboys Lodging House

Mr. Shaft turned sternly to his daughter Lizzy. His eyes flashed furiously as he waved a finger haughtily close to her face. "What is the meaning of THIS?"

"Papa, I -"

"Papa, _NOTHING!_ Young lady you are coming with me.. and you can forget any more of these little outings! CAB!" He waved his hand in the air to tag down one of the whizzing buggies in the street. Elizabeth clung to his arm, sobbing her eyes out as she pleaded for him to listen. "Papa, _Please_! Just come and meet them. I am sure that you will like them. Just come and see!"

"_Hush!_" 

She motioned for Race and Spot, who had been eagerly waiting for a chance to be introduced on the steps of the entrance, to go back inside. Kid Blink slowly walked down the steps just as Mr. Shaft yelled, "Drive _On!_"

He noticed the tearful Lizzy and raced after the speeding carriage. "Wait! Wait!" he called, but gave up when seeing that there was no use. 

Along the carriage ride back to the school Elizabeth did not meet the eyes of her father. The hate brewing deep inside her chest was far too harsh to confront at this time. Not long after they had merely entered the buggy Mr. Shaft had begun to cough. And after the jolting ride all of the way home he was even worse off and could hardly control his spurting gasps. 

As soon as the horse slowed at the Shaft's Academy Elizabeth raced out of the confining chamber and up the steps to her room. Ms. Shufflefield rushed to Mr. Shaft's aid as soon as the driver opened the door. He (Shaft) clung to the rail of the carriage as gasps continued racing through his body. 

"_Charles_, go get help!" Mrs. Shufflefield called urgently to the resident butler who stood nervously at the opened front door. Two of the maids and the caretaker, Mr. Shoul, rushed to help their raging employer indoors at the command of Mr. Shoul.

Mister Jobet, who had been resting easily in the front lobby while reading the daily paper, leapt up at the sound of the sputtering coughs and ravages. 

"What is ze meaning of zis?" he asked, setting down his paper and staring madly at Mr. Shaft.

"Pierre, Mr. Shaft seems to have had a wrong turn of luck. Please, Go call the doctor. We're just going to get him up into bed." Ms. Shufflefield explained.

"Zut!.. oh! Non! non.. Zis cannot be happening! Ze children are due to return three days hence..." (A/N: Non is the French word for no. Zut! is the French word for darn.)

"_Hurry_, Pierre!"

He let out a flabbergasted sigh. "Non, non.... where am I to find ze doctor?" he muttered to himself.

Just then the door sprang open and Josie rushed in. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mr. Jobet exclaimed.

"Shhh!!!" she cried, quickly covering his mouth. His words were mumbled under her hand. "Be quiet! They mustn't know that I am here!" she whispered loudly. Mr. Jobet continued to rattle on in muffled speech, his eyes growing wider and wider. "If I let go of your mouth do you promise not to yell?"

He nodded and she released him. "Ah, Non! Non! You mustn't be here! Mr. Shaft is gravely ill an' I am zoo summon ze doctor." He puffed up his chest proudly at his last words. 

"Ill? What has happened?"

"No time to explain! _You must leave_!"

"Here -" she said, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him out the opened door. "I'll take you to find the doctor and you can explain on the way."


	30. Elysium...

Mrs. Shufflefield knocked rapidly on the solid chamber door. 

"Go away! I'm asleep!" Elizabeth groaned, smothering her head in a pillow.

Kizzy vaulted up onto the bed, panting madly at her master. Lizzy ruffled the dog's delicate curls. She reluctantly got up to answer the portal.

The door rattled as the many locks and bolts were undone, all except for a single deadbolt. Kizzy quickly jumped from Elizabeth's arms and scampered quickly through the crack left ajar. 

"Yeah?" Elizabeth yawned.

Agatha noted the girl's look of indifference, but persisted in her orders. "Your father has requested to speak to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to him," Lizzy growled. 

Agatha just caught the door before it could be abruptly slammed shut. "He's very ill... and, well.. He's been asking for you, dear."

"I don't care. Give him a few days and he'll be back to his normal self." She once again tried to shut the door, this time with success.

Mrs. Shufflefield let out an exhausted sigh, wiping the sweat from her brow. She turned at the sudden sound of scurrying footsteps up the hall. They came to stand amongst her by the door.

"MacBeth, open the door. It's me, Blink."

"Blink?" She hastily fumbled to release the chain to let them inside. Josie was among them in the hall. 

Kid Blink grimaced at MacBeth's tear-stricken cheeks. He really wants to see you," he said, offering his hand. 

She nodded and shakily took his palm in hers.

* * * * * 

Outside of her father's room they could hear the effects of the sickness taking hold. Elizabeth shakily opened the door to gaze on her morbid father. The doctor stood at his side with solemn eyes of gray. These rusty orbs told all. Her father would not live through the night, Christmas Eve night. The doc stepped aside and exited the room to wait outside with the others.

Mr. Shaft looked up at Lizzy with large, watery eyes. He muttered though heavy breaths. "_Mary?_"

A gentle tear drifted down her cheek and she knelt down beside the bed. "No, Papa. It's me, Elizabeth."

"Oh, Lizzy, dear -" He let out a sputtering cough. "You must know that I am sorry."

She began to protest. "No, it is my fault -"

He put a finger to his lips for silence. "Let us not speak of such matters. Please, let us just imagine that we are back at home, in London; It's Christmas... Mary is playing the piano while you and I trim the tree. You know_ ::chuckles:: _your mother used to just love to play that piano of ours." 

The balding old mad held a cherub reflection, the tears staining his cheeks as he recollected some of his sweetest memories. His puffy cheeks held small dimples with his toothy smile and his eyes flickered with happiness, staring off to no particular place, just alight with bittersweet memories. 

Elizabeth beamed, also with a tear-stricken face as she clutched her Papa's weary hand at his side. Her eyes wandered across the room to the large phonograph on his writing desk. She released his hand to give it a look. "For good time's sake..." she whispered, cranking the handle. The gentle music projected throughout the room...

__

"When the night is still,

And the sea is calm,

Lonely shadow, you'll find a new light.

Lay by my side,

Fear not tonight,

Lonely shadow, you'll find a new light.

Dream a dream,

And see through angel's eyes

A place where we can fly away.

Ride with me upon a shining star,

Above the moonlit sky,

We will find elysium.

Hear the nightingale

Sing a lullaby,

Lonely shadow, you'll find a new light."

"Isn't this nice, Papa?" She turned back to him. 

"**_Papa?_**"

"_Dawn will be kind,_

All will be bright,

Lonely shadow, rise from the darkness."

Copyright: "Dream a Dream (Elysium) by J. Sherman S. Babernia, S. Green way, and Gabriel Faure

****

(A/N: ::sniff sniff:: I'm guessing that you weren't expecting those last two chapters. Well, no this is not the end. I plan on taking this story much further. I am just now starting to sorta spark an interest within my self. At first I felt like it was a chore to write. Sure, I have no clue what is going to happen next, but hey.. I'll think of something extra creative for this to lead to. I hoped you liked this chapter, even though it was sorta sad. I would like to know what you thought.. hint hint!

Oh.. and to get some reader interaction with this story, I would like to know how to take this.

Who is your favorite newsie to read about in fan fiction? (Please keep in mind this story)...

Spot, my personal favorite to write, but I have already written a story about him before

****

Jack

Blink

Race

Yes, those are your only choices.. Choose from that. I would like the character that I advance upon in this story to be a main character. Tell me your opinion!


End file.
